Fleeting Glances
by Star1006918
Summary: Never had Alaude shown any interest in the Cavallone Primo, yet one night -after tiresome arrests– Alaude couldn't help but feel the fleeting glances constantly coming from the man he was so attached to. Cavallone1stxAlaude.


**Fleeting Glances**

**Summary:** Never had Alaude shown any interest in the Cavallone Primo, yet one night -after tiresome arrests– Alaude couldn't help but feel the fleeting glances constantly coming from the man he was so attached to. Cavallone1stxAlaude.

**Beta-Read By:** ShamelessDilettante

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

A harsh _thud_ echoed down the alleyway as a blonde-haired male leaned down, foot on a culprit's back and handcuffs in hand. His slate blue eyes glittered in amusement at his victim's feeble struggles. Yet he knew that no one could escape him, despite his seemingly slight frame under his black trench coat.

His name was Alaude. That was all that people needed to hear before they cowered away; behind closed doors and barricaded windows. He was the Vongola Cloud Guardian for Vongola Primo, and that just made him all the more fearful in people's eyes.

With ease, he picked the male up by his collar and pulled the mask off his face. Revealing his target's face; a person that had been marked in his files for a long time. A smirk crawled upon his lips and he shook the person brutally; letting the man's head snap back and forth.

"Be thankful I haven't killed you," Alaude's blood-lust could be felt, frightening the culprit into submission; his pupils dilating and on the verge of fainting. "But then again, where you are going, you're going to wish you were _dead_."

The male stared at him with wide eyes, unable to look away as he felt himself getting dragged off and shoved into a cage attached to a cart. The people who worked for Alaude snickering before the driver whipped the reigns slightly and moved on, the poor criminal now desperate to get out since he had been caught by _Alaude_ of all people.

Alaude was considered the devil of Italy. A blood-hound. A person that had a 100% perfect record when it came to catching the criminals he needed to catch. He was intelligent, could track anyone down and beat them into submission before taking them off to interrogate later on. It was quite obvious that the criminal was going to spill the beans on his other thieving partners after Alaude got back to the Vongola HQ.

…

Brushing himself down, Alaude sighed softly as he checked how many handcuffs he had before slinking into the shadows, a smirk gracing his features as he knew that another cart would be nearby, waiting for him to catch yet another _prey_. He hummed low in his throat as he glanced at his ticking watch, now used to the loud ticking –meaning he would not get irritated with the fragile thing anymore.

After all, Alaude was a punctual person, always on time so that he could have the upper hand –since his supposed 'comrades' quite often turned traitor and tried to kill him or make out that he, of all people, was the _criminal_.

Walking down the darkened streets, Alaude paused under one of the flickering lights, nose wrinkling before he looked around himself and then paused when he saw a familiar silhouette standing in the opposite shadow before he sighed.

"Cavallone," he stated, his voice easily resonating in the late night air. Without any fear or hesitation, an older looking male stepped out. Long wavy raven hair covered half of his face due to his slightly tilted head, his dark -almost black- eyes stared at the skylark calmly as a casual smirk spread across his lips. "I should arrest you for even daring to follow me... _again_."

"Is there something wrong with following you, Alaude?" he walked over, the light bouncing off the little bit of tattoo visible on his shoulder that trailed up his neck. Apparently it was a family _tradition_ that made him get so many of them, yet Alaude honestly thought he done it for decoration sake. Alaude didn't move from under the flickering light, making it look eerie as one moment the first Cavallone boss was about ten feet away from him, and the next he was right beside him. "You haven't visited in some time."

"I've been busy," was Alaude's curt reply, feeling half tempted to make a comment on personal space. "Due to the time of year, a lot of crimes have been happening."

"Doesn't really take up much of your time, now does it Alaude? Considering how fast you are."

"Shut up Cavallone."

There was silence for a few moments, Alaude standing still as a soft breeze moved his almost silver-like blonde locks away from his face –as it did for the Cavallone Primo. Alaude's expression was unreadable, whilst Cavallone's appeared to have a soft, calm and happy one. It was something Alaude could never understand, considering he was a mafia boss. The stress should have gotten to him by now, really. When Alaude had first met him, he thought he would crack within two weeks–

Then again, he had expected the same from Giotto, yet he didn't break in the slightest. He never knew how to judge certain people sometimes.

Another chilling breeze passed by them, and the Cavallone Primo glanced up at the clouded sky before looking back toward Alaude, that lazy, confident smirk still on his face before he leaned over and cupped the shorter male's cheek.

"I think you should call it a night Alaude, you've already caught several criminals. Most officers can't even capture one every day."

Alaude crinkled his nose stubbornly, yet he didn't reject the touch. He had grown accustomed to it over the years and had learned not to arrest the other, despite the fact that the Cavallone Primo would quite happily let himself get arrested -since he knew Alaude didn't have the heart to do anything to him.

"Hn..." slowly, slate-blue eyes closed as he leaned into the touch, lowering his guard just slightly– since he knew the other male would not harm him. Even if he did, the whole Vongola family would be on the male's heels for doing anything that would leave him injured- or worse, dead. "You have a point."

The Cavallone Primo chuckled heartily before he leaned over and left a soft kiss on the lips presented to him. There was a flicker of movement, and then warm arms surrounded Alaude, as did a fluttering cloak, which hid him from sight from the whole world. Not that Cavallone minded, he would rather Alaude be only in his sights, even though he knew it wasn't possible.

"Come stay at my place tonight."

Alaude knew a few of the implications behind those words, and yet settled against the older male's chest as he was, a sudden wave of tiredness hit him without any warning. Since when did he get so tired? He wasn't feeling it before -he blamed it on the warmth now flooding his system- it was a common fact that warmth made you feel drowsy, or so he had been told.

He could hear the Cavallone boss chuckle heartily, and feel the vibrations. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Slowly, Alaude could feel himself getting moved before one of Cavallone's arms was raised to dismiss the cart that had been following the younger male, the sound of horseshoes clacking against the cobbled streets and retreating into the night. When the people at Vongola HQ questioned the whereabouts of Alaude, the same answer would come each time: 'He went with Cavallone Primo for the night.'

Walking through the streets silently, Alaude could feel the fleeting glances being aimed at him before he yawned softly and sighed. Everyday he could feel those fleeting, protective glances and just looks that made him wonder how much affection the older male actually held for him, considering he was always there, no matter where he went.

He always wondered how the hell Cavallone even found the time to do his paperwork with the amount of time he spent watching– no, _stalking_ him everyday.

Speaking of paperwork...

"Cavallone, how much paperwork do you have piled on your desk?"

There was a chuckle, yet there wasn't an answer, which caused Alaude to smirk widely with malicious intent.

"I'm going to arrest you."


End file.
